The Book of Love
by GalaMD
Summary: <html><head></head>Todos hemos soñado nuestro propio cuento de hadas alguna vez. Sin embargo, la vida no es así. Real, sin magia, cruel, aunque el corazón no entienda. COXLA  COX/CARLA . 3x22 Introspección   AU.</html>


**Disclaimer:** Lo único de valor que me pertenece probablemente sea este portátil, mi colección de libros y dvds y mi busto de Alan Rickman!Snape. xD Además, si pintara algo en las decisiones de Scrubs...Cox y Carla habrían sido los protas y habrían vivido happily ever after xD

_Para Carla, con todo el cariño del mundo 3 _

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOOK OF LOVE<strong>**  
><strong>

_The book of love is long and boring  
>No one can lift the damn thing<br>It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing  
>But I<br>I love it when you read to me  
>And you<br>You can read me anything  
><em>**(The Book of Love – Peter Gabriel)**

A su lado, apenas amortiguado por el grosor del edredón de plumas, Jordan ronca a pierna suelta. El eco reverbera entre las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio y el siseo de la espiración que le sigue le recuerda los peligros de despertar a una boa constrictor. Lleva media hora ahondando dentro de sí, escarbando en busca de coraje para darle un suave pellizco en la parte de su anatomía que dibuja el bulto más cercano a él bajo las sábanas. No atina cómo hacerlo. Debe de ser que, para variar, sus testículos han decidido emprender la retirada y refugiarse en algún oscuro rincón de su abdomen y sólo le sale un debilucho _¿C-ca-ariño?_, como el patético cacareo de un interno de primer año en su primer día de residencia.

Y van a llegar tarde a la ceremonia. Que, a fin de cuentas, es lo que ella lleva pretendiendo desde que recibieron la invitación en el sobre de color sepia elegido con mimo y enviado por correo ordinario con toda la pompa y formalidad del mundo. Eso es lo que ella quería, lo que ha perseguido con malicia a pesar de que viene a ser justamente lo opuesto a lo que él desea. No, lo que necesita.

No ha dormido bien las últimas noches. Ser padre es un coñazo y le hace madrugar aún más (aunque sabe que no cambiaría por nada ninguno de los momentos con Jack, incluso sin la certeza de si el niño comparte sus genes). Se hace mayor, lleva cada vez peor las guardias, y la máscara de impasibilidad empieza a pesar demasiado, a tironear de la comisura de sus ojos y boca hacia abajo contra la gravedad y su fuerza de voluntad por conservar la entereza.

Cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por el agotamiento. Se ve envuelto de un sueño recurrente, tirando a delirante, que le asalta últimamente incluso estando despierto. Ése en que aparece en medio del pasillo de una iglesia que no ha pisado nunca, rodeado de caras conocidas que le miran expectantes. Ted y el coro gorjean la marcha imperial en lugar de la marcha nupcial mientras Bambi y Barbie dan saltitos en su banco, poseídos por una sobredosis de azúcar. Gandhi con el pijama de quirófano y una pajarita, alza su palma en alto para que le choque las cinco, y la Novia, increíble, con un vestido blanco robado por su subconsciente de alguna de las revistas amarillistas que pululan ahora por su salón. O del especial de la Playboy de mayo. El cura pronuncia la infame advertencia: _"S__i alguno de entre los aquí reunidos conoce de algún __impedimento para que este__ matrimonio se consume, que hable ahora o calle para siempre..."._

Y en el sueño abre la boca. Quiere detener el tiempo y la cadena de acontecimientos. No tiene las uñas de Jordan clavándosele en la mano para detenerle, la sonrisa radiante de Carla se llena de ternura cuando percibe su presencia (¿no debería estar cabreada por haber irrumpido fuera de tiempo y de un modo tan escandaloso en su boda?) y la Tortuga Ninja no representa un obstáculo. Se siente valiente, libre, como flotando en la luz de la sonrisa de Carla.

Se obliga a despertar antes de exclamar cualquier estupidez melodramática como si fuera Bill Shatner.

Lanza una mirada furibunda, con un fondo de tristeza, hacia la silueta durmiente. Hubo un tiempo en que creía quererla, otro en que quiso quererla, en que la quiso y perdió todo ese querer esperando que ella le quisiera realmente. Ahora comparten sus vidas. Casados, fingiendo no estarlo, enredados en una farsa legal.

Es consciente de que, por mucho que se obstinen sus sueños, su presencia en esa pantomima de la iglesia no es imprescindible (el argumento de la abogada del diablo que yace a su lado). No es el padrino, ni siquiera una maldita dama de honor o la niñita de las dichosas flores. Pero también sabe en su fuero interno que Carla jamás le perdonaría que faltara a su boda. Y su temor no se debe al hecho de que Carla sería quien se asegurara que no faltara a su propio y adelantado funeral. Eso era una excusa en que se ha escudado como estrategia de persuasión para Jordan. "Cariño, ofender a una compañera de trabajo con el genio de Carla no es buena idea…". Y lo cierto es que en un duelo verbal (o con barro de por medio) entre las dos mujeres no tiene bien claro quién ganaría. Y no está dispuesto a comprobarlo. No. Lo que le atenaza el arruinado corazón dentro del pecho es saber que la enfermera se lo tomaría como una especie de ridícula traición a…esa peculiar relación que han mantenido demasiados años para contarlos sin parecer un sensiblero como Mary Sue.

"¡Cinco años, siete meses y…un porrón de días!", murmura la vocecilla jocosa del Novato en su cabeza, con el retintín de una cancioncilla infantil sobre críos besándose en los columpios del patio del recreo.

Gruñe y hunde la cabeza entre las manos. Sin embargo, antes de que su ánimo pueda escorarse aún más en aquella roca que representaba la actitud de Jordan, y de que pueda fabricar una milonga que venderle a Carla y ensayarla frente al espejo hasta medio convencerse a sí mismo de su sinceridad (sería como darle una mala noticia a un paciente y pretender que le importa, ¿no?), el pitido de un mensaje de texto le saca de su miseria.

Cuando ve el nombre de Dory y su sonrisa alelada en una foto (¿cómo cojones había llegado una foto del Novato a su móvil, si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban los ajustes del cacharro?) parpadeando en la pantalla, siente un millón de emociones entrar en efervescencia en su interior. Reza porque haya habido un percance de última hora, por la cancelación de aquel enlace, porque haya salido del armario una amante de Gandhi y él pueda recoger los trocitos del corazón maltrecho de Carla. Se maldice por esa clase de pensamientos de bastardo integral. Jamás, jamás, jamás desearía a Carla su tormento. Jamás, jamás, jamás querría verla convertida en él. Jamás.

Pulsa el botón para abrir el mensaje.

Lee, exasperado, todo el texto en mayúsculas, procurando no distraerse por los innumerables signos de exclamación e interrogación.

Traga saliva.

Puede que al final no lleguen con tanto retraso a la ceremonia. Después de todo, va a tener que agradecérselo al cretino del novio.

Hincha el pecho y se vuelve hacia Jordan con decisión.

Vacila.

Antes de despertarla llama a los quirófanos del Sagrado Corazón. Hay una instrumentista que le debe un favor. Y en el quirófano todos sabían que la reina no era precisamente la cirujana principal.

* * *

><p>Asoma la cabeza, atenazado por el pánico, con los cojones por segunda corbata, casi estrangulándole. No le salen las palabras al contemplar su figura alicaída en el banco. La pose encogida de sus hombros desnudos, los pliegues blancos del vestido crispados en puños impotentes a cada lado del cuerpo. Y la curva de su cuello, grácil pero inclinada sobre un hombro, como un cisne negro.<p>

Ninguna novia debería lucir tan hermosa y a la vez tan trágica en el día más importante de su vida. Ese día con que todas las niñas, ella incluida, fantasean infinidad de veces entre tules de perfección y velos de sueños.

Y él, que debería haber estado ahí como amigo, como confidente, quizás, para recoger los pedazos rotos de esa ensoñación, haber hecho el ridículo intentando arrancarle una risa, ha llegado demasiado tarde. Para colmo de males, con una felicitación prefabricada en los labios que resultó la burla más cruel que ha pronunciado nunca. La mirada dolida y confusa de Carla aún sigue enterrada como una rosa con espinas en el centro de su pecho. Pincha con cada respiración.

─ ¿Carla?

Ella ni siquiera se vuelve. No dice nada. Cierra la puerta de la terraza con escándalo, por si estuviera ensimismada. Nada. El silencio se le hinca aún más profundo que la decepción en su mirada un rato antes.

Creyó que le dominarían las ganas de matar al imbécil de Turk, pero lejos de eso, se siente empequeñecer por momentos bajo tanta tristeza, aunque es más alto que ella y se encuentra de pie. Se mueve inquieto y no sabe qué hacer con sus manos. Quiere posarlas sobre sus hombros, estrecharla, decirle que todo saldrá bien. Que su aún prometido es un cabronazo, como todos los hombres. Comulgar con su pena. Pero no cree que lo merezca, después de haberla fallado.

─No sabes cómo lo siento. Soy un insensible.

Vomita la disculpa atropelladamente, sin darse cuenta. Hace autocrítica, apelando a las tensiones que pueda haber creado entre ellos para que al menos le responda. Esta vez no tiene ningún discurso preparado. Consolar a las mujeres afrontadas no es su fuerte y, aunque no se considera mal actor, sabe que improvisar en esa situación va a ser difícil. Normalmente puede ser él mismo cuando están juntos… pero algo le dice que lo que menos necesita en esos momentos es un cabrón egoísta fustigándose.

Enfunda las manos en los bolsillos, por si la tentación se hace demasiado poderosa. Se acerca con cautela, arrastrando un poco los pies, como si el tigre agazapado fuera a echársele encima de un momento a otro si da un paso en falso.

Pero es Perry Ulysses Cox, y aún conserva una pizca de la cara dura escandalosa que le ha hecho casi tan famoso como sus monólogos envenenados en el hospital. No hay invitación, no la espera, pero se deja caer a su lado como un plomo.

Entonces a ella no le queda más remedio que mirarle de lado. Sacude la cabeza con lentitud y rueda los ojos, y sabe que ya no sigue enfadada con él. Tampoco se le escapa el velo de lágrimas que nadan tras las larguísimas pestañas.

─No es por usted. Es…por todo.

Suelta su derrota mientras se obstina en contener el sollozo en la garganta.

─Desde que era pequeña siempre había soñado con tener una boda perfecta, y desde luego una en la que acabara casada.

En eso no podía apoyarla más. Aquello debía ser el colmo de los despropósitos en materia de bodas fallidas. Una cosa era chocar de bruces con la realidad que hace imposible una boda de cuento de hadas, y otra muy diferente… esa situación. Al menos Jordan y él se habían casado de verdad y divorciado no-tan-de-verdad al cabo de años. Claro que su relación no podía compararse precisamente con la que había unido a Carla y aquella triste excusa de hombre que seguía engullendo canapés como si nada cuando salió a la terraza.

Y así todo, es incapaz de hundirla más con una honestidad tan brutal. Opta por el camino de en medio.

─Vamos, ¡el matrimonio no lo es todo!

Carla agacha la cabeza y sonríe, triste, estrujando un pañuelo desechable entre los dedos. Continúa, animado por el simple hecho de no ver lágrimas rodando por el perfil de su mejilla.

─Jordan y yo no estamos casados y nos va genial.

Claro. Ni él mismo se cree que haya sacado la patética carta de la pareja modélica. Ensancha la sonrisa y espera que la hipocresía no desinfle sus carrillos como un globo mustio.

Pero la vida es así de cabrona, y justamente decide lanzar en su dirección a un invasor que rompe la burbuja de intimidad que han logrado crear en aquel banco. Sabe quién es antes de que abra la boca a pesar de darle la espalda. Jordan interrumpe sin disculparse, con la enésima copa de champán en la mano y su vocalización seriamente afectada por el alcohol que le calienta venas que el resto del tiempo parecen cañerías de titanio.

Cuando está ebria, Jordan se desparrama, bulle, está particularmente seductora aunque se le enreden las palabras en la lengua y su tono de voz suba un par de octavas hasta hacerse chillona justo antes de perder el conocimiento. La verdad es que no presta demasiada atención a la pregunta que ha venido a hacerle. Algo sobre si se considera infidelidad morrearse con un desconocido.

Se lo explica como a una cría de cuatro años, quitándole hierro a lo que haya podido hacer o esté planeando hacer. Tiene suficiente con una sola crisis que atender entre manos y ya limará la cornamenta cuando lleguen a casa. Sólo espera que no se trate de nadie que le conozca en el hospital. Prefiere que sea un primo de Donnatello. Dios Santo, cómo si era la maldita Jessy otra vez. Sería gracioso poder vacilarle con eso por la mañana, delante de Barbie.

Al final se larga, satisfecha con su respuesta y decepcionada con que le haya quitado emoción al asunto de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a cualquier víctima indefensa en el baño de caballeros. Por desgracia conocía esa táctica suya.

Sigue sonriendo, tenso. Carla gime un suspiro que bien podría ser de los dos y, exhausta, posa la cabeza en su hombro. La fragancia de su perfume y la nota irritante de la laca le cosquillea la nariz.

Le da vueltas a una revelación casi tan vieja como él. Su mujer ni siquiera se ha parado a preguntarle qué hace allí, con la Novia de la boda a la que han llegado tarde. No la ve como una amenaza, y si lo hace, no le preocupa lo más mínimo. Lo cierto es que debería sentirse, o bien ofendido, o bien aliviado… pero no siente nada. Y al percatarse de eso, de que no siente nada, es cuando nota el vacío. La angustia le invade porque está atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor precisamente en un intento desesperado por combatir la soledad.

Rompe en una carcajada melancólica, sin demasiado humor, aún con la sonrisa falsa en los labios. Rodea a Carla con el brazo, acomodándola mejor sobre su hombro, atrayéndola hacia sí.

─Oye. Turk y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Es el destino.

Y habla, habla con la confianza de superdoctor infalible que tan magistralmente ha acabado dominando, habla sin admitir contrariedades, como cuando suelta una de sus peroratas sin fin. La distrae a ella del caos y a él del significado de las caricias con que recorre de arriba a abajo el brazo desnudo de la enfermera. Miente mentiras piadosas y calla cuando la mentira empieza a carcomerle por dentro. Procura ignorar la sensación de estarse automutilando. Sólo quiere volver a verla feliz, que regrese adentro con su novio, y ahogarse en la fuente de Cupido que borbotea en aquel jardincito.

El cuento de hadas que ella representaba con sus muñecas de niña se ha deshecho a su alrededor, pero él inventa uno nuevo utilizando argumentos grandilocuentes como el amor verdadero y el destino. Quiere devolverle la fe. Aunque él no crea en ellos, aunque en el fondo lo que cree de corazón (aunque piense que no lo merezca) es que, de existir las almas gemelas, ella sería la suya.

El "gracias" conmovido pero revigorizado de Carla descongela su sonrisa y le paraliza los dedos sobre la piel erizada de su hombro. La tensión encaramada a su espalda se disipa y se concede un momento para perderse en los ojos oscuros que le observan, perezosos, tras párpados caídos.

Él no es tan fuerte. Sabe que no lo es. Y la verdad está a punto de caramelo en la punta de su lengua, pugnando porque abra la boca y la deje salir.

Aprieta los labios y la besa, un roce fugaz, inocente, en la nariz. Si la altera, siempre puede justificarlo como un accidente al querer cambiar la postura incómoda que contracturaba sus cervicales. O algo por ese estilo.

Carla suspira (nota su aliento en el cuello) y se acurruca aún más contra él.

Se obliga a desviar la mirada a pesar de que ella ha cerrado los ojos y no puede leerle como sabe que podría.

El tirón suave que le toma del mentón le sobresalta de tal modo que sólo puede dejarse llevar por la inercia, que se detiene en los labios de Carla. Y no se retiran, sino que se anclan a los suyos. Mantiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo.

En cuanto a besos, resulta descafeinado. Tímido, nostálgico. Piel, calor. Sin el peligro de la humedad o de la pasión que le ha despertado muchas noches jadeante, frustrado y enredado entre las sábanas frías. Es surrealista y decepcionante comparado con sus fantasías, aunque parezca paradójico.

Querría cogerla en volandas y verter todo lo que siente, todo lo que no sabe confesar en una tórrida declaración de amor al estilo Hollywoodiense, en ese beso. Pero no sabe si puede. El miedo, siempre el miedo al rechazo, viejo cabrón aplastando su voluntad.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo habla por él. Bajo la palma de la mano de Carla que se aferra a las solapas de la chaqueta de su traje, a su corazón está a punto de darle un infarto. No hace falta tener una titulación ni ser muy listo para predecirlo, por la velocidad desbocada a la que va y que le hace imposible respirar.

Enmudecido, se centra en disfrutarlo. Se ahoga en ella, en el tacto suave de sus dedos, en la espesura de sus pestañas y el roce de sus labios cuando se separan, se marchan, se alejan. Intuye que para siempre, pero no hace el ademán siquiera de reclamarlos. Es su turno de cerrar los ojos para no ver el error, el horror, en los de ella.

Nota el vaivén de los rizos del recogido de peluquería sobre sus mejillas, sus frentes apoyadas la una en la otra y el aire tibio que Carla exhala sobre los labios secos.

─Lo sé, Perry. ─ aquel uso de su nombre de pila inesperado le desnuda. Con tres palabras ha derribado todas sus desmoronadas defensas como si fueran un simple castillo de naipes. ─Pero…yo tampoco puedo evitarlo.

Lo cierto es que anticipó el "pero" antes de escucharlo. Sus pensamientos han debido verse escritos en las arrugas grabadas en su cara, porque Carla hace su confesión con más fastidio que pena. Traga saliva, porque se le ha metido el desierto de Arizona en la garganta. Los oídos los tiene libres, en cambio. Y mierda, no quiere oírlo aunque tenga que hacerlo.

─No puedo evitar estar enamorada de ese idiota de Christopher Turk, pero lo estoy. Es mi idiota, y le quiero. Y quiero despertarme cada día del resto de mi vida al lado de esa cara de niño grande que pone dándome los buenos días, aunque eso me convierta a mí misma en otra auténtica idiota.

Ríe, entre las lágrimas que se le escapan. Sus facciones se contorsionan, alza los ojos para evitar su mirada y que se le arruine aún más el maquillaje. Él saca el ridículo pañuelo que lleva en el bolsillo e intenta cazarlas antes de que dejen un rastro incriminatorio de rimmel a su paso.

─Lo que dije es verdad. ─ su voz cruje en la garganta, como las hojas en el aparcamiento cuando llega el otoño. Carraspea. ─ Será un imbécil, pero es un imbécil afortunado que te adora. Se olvidará de tu cumpleaños, de los aniversarios, de recoger a tu madre en la estación. Joder, se dejará gasas dentro de sus pacientes. Porque no es perfecto. Nadie lo es. Quizás a mí me quedó un hervor para serlo pero… Ninguno somos un Príncipe Azul. No existen, Carla. ─ se calla que más que un dibujo de Disney parece una Tortuga Ninja, pero el sacrificio merece la pena por ver la sonrisa radiante que dibuja en su rostro. ─ Y ese Turk tuyo, aunque…aunque me pese… es la persona que te hará completamente feliz, ponga o no una alianza en tu dedo. Así que…entra ahí dentro, saca tu látigo y disciplínalo. Todavía estás a tiempo de espabilarlo y hacer de él un Príncipe Verde.

La enfermera le golpea débilmente el hombro con un puño, divertida, y se abalanza sobre él en un abrazo de oso.

─ Sé lo difícil que es hablar de…sentimientos para ti. Conmigo. El día de mi boda.

Sabe que no lo pretende, pero cada frase es una puntada.

─Sólo espero que la Reina de Corazones se dé cuenta en algún momento de la valía de lo que tiene a su lado.

Carla le susurra al oído y reprime un escalofrío con muy mala mañana cuando descifra la metáfora tras el deseo bienintencionado. Le cala hondo. Él también lo espera, por puro conformismo. Preferiría esperarla a ella, pero sería cruel expresarlo así. Como si se estuviera frotando las manos, deseoso de presenciar su fracaso, cuando no era así en absoluto. No es un amante despiadado, ansioso por leer la crónica de un divorcio anunciado.

Además, en el fondo sabe que funcionarán, ella y Turk, cuando consiga hacerle sentar la cabeza y dar con la iglesia correcta. Ella sabrá hacer que funcionen, como no podría ser de otro modo. Y él la hará reír, la mimará, la hará sentirse la mujer más especial sobre la faz de la tierra. La cuidará.

Como lo haría él si tuviera la oportunidad. Pero lo asume, quizás hace tiempo que lo tiene asumido: Carla Espinosa no quiere a Perry Cox de ese modo o hasta ese punto.

Y aun así le quiere lo suficiente como para no restregarle en la cara la palabra "amigo", cuando eso es lo que es para ella.

Ante su silencio, se separa de él y toma su rostro entre las manos para que no pueda huir.

─ ¿Estamos…bien?

Hay verdadero miedo en el hilo de voz, pequeñito y agudo como las zarpas de un gato juguetón que araña sin herirle. Recoge las manos manicuradas entre las suyas, como un ramillete, y besa los nudillos mientras asiente. Hasta a él le sorprende su aplomo y el hecho de que no está haciendo el esfuerzo habitual que le suele llevar contar mentirijillas.

─Tan bien como siempre. Sólo…recuerda que estoy aquí. Que sigo aquí. Si me necesitaras.

Ya remedará su corazón con ese amor y las migajas de Jordan.

Le guiña el ojo, poniéndose en pie, y tira de ella suavemente para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Tiene cuidado con no pisotear la cola blanca, se retira para admirarla y ella incluso hace una pirueta mientras se alisa las arrugas del vestido.

─Cómo olvidarlo. Tú y yo formamos un equipo formidable, dentro y fuera del hospital.

─Sí. El Sagrado Corazón haría tiempo que no seguiría en pie sin nosotros…

Sonríe, ella se ruboriza y ríe con picaresca. Con una mano enterrada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y la otra entrelazada con la de ella, caminan juntos hasta la puerta. Ninguno de los dos lleva alianza. Sería un recorrido de metros frustrante, pero de repente, mientras sujeta la puerta para que ella vuelva al salón, se siente…extraño. Orgulloso. De ella, de sí mismo. Como un padrino que la condujera al altar.

Se sacude la patética imagen de la cabeza. Tanto sentimentalismo le va a provocar una úlcera. Necesita dar con Belzebú pronto y recuperarse a sí mismo en una purga de nombretes.

Ha tenido su momento de gloria eterna.

Su cuento de hadas, aunque haya durado menos de diez segundos.

_I don't want you thinking I'm unhappy  
>What is closer to the truth<br>That if I lived 'til I was 102  
>I just don't think I'll ever get over you<em>

**(I don't think I'll ever get over you – Colin Hay)**


End file.
